Okana Starts School
by KageWolf wants souls
Summary: Okami and Kid's daughter is growing up and things for her are..changing. She meets Soul and Maka's son and falls in love with him, which is forbidden by her father, Death the Kid, now know as Lord Death! This is what happened after Death the Kid met Okami in my first two fanfics. if you haven't read them, you should do that before reading this one, I hope you enjoy and i love tips!


Okana Starts School  
Death the Kid Has a Daughter?

Okana POV

Chapter 1: My Life  
I wake up with the sun shining on my face. I look at the clock on my night table. It's 7:00. Oh ya! It's my 14th birthday today! And I start at the DWMA. I don't have to but I want to train weapons like my dad did. Oh, my dad is Death the Kid. Soon he will be known as Lord Death. Any way, I get out of bed and wash my face. I look in my mirror and see that I need my hair cut soon. Even though my mother was a witch, I got the Grim Reaper powers from my dad. I have three white stripes all around my head, my dad says I'm blessed with symmetry. I take off my pajama pants and put on my underwear, and stalkings. I have to use a garderbelt since my thigh high stalkings don't stay up all the way all the time. I then put on my skirt, bra and undershirt. My undershirt goes to just below my boobs and it's sleeves go to mid arm. I then put on my skull vest it's white with black frills and skull buttons. I then walk out of my room into the dining room. Dad is already there as well as the Thompson sisters, who after becoming death scythes decided to stick around to help raise me. I call them Aunt Liz and Cousin Patty since Patty has, shall we say, the brain of a 10 year old. They all say happy birthday to me.  
I sit down and eat my breakfast. Afterwards I grab the skateboard Dad gave me as a birthday present. I say my goodbyes and jumped on my skateboard. I got to school at 7:40. I have 20 minutes to spare. Dad had taut me how to make the skateboard disappear and summon it later. I sent the skateboard away and waited in the court in front of the school. Slowly, it started filling up with new students. I walked around looking for the perfect weapon, but all I saw was people already pairing up. In the end I was the only one without a partner. If I didn't have a partner I wouldn't be able to attend the school, so I started walking twards the gates when someone yelled,

" Hey, What's your name?"

Chapter 2: Partners  
I turned around and was face to face with this attractive black haired boy. He was wearing a grey shirt with a skull on it and black pants with a wallet chain and a black long sleeve under his t-shirt and black earrings. But his eyes were the cloudiest grey.

" Okana. I'm Lord Death's granddaughter."

" Wow, so why are you here if your a Grim Reaper?"

" I want to train a weapon like my father Death the Kid."

" Well, I'm Skyler. I'm a scythe, but I don't know if I'm good enough for a Grim Reaper."

What was this guy saying? Me being a Grim Reaper I could see his soul and it was a powerful one.

" Well, your soul looks pretty strong. I think you would make a good partner."

"Really?"

" Yea!"

We shook hand and agreed that from then on we would be partners. Then the bell rang and we all went in class. Skyler sat next to me as the others settled themselves and our teacher entered the class room.

" Hello class. My name Ms. Sonya. I will be your teacher for this school year."

The whole class said,

" Morning Ms. Sonya."

We first started with introducing ourselves to the class. Skyler and I went first, me being Lord Death's granddaughter. The next was a boy and a girl named Shina Sonya, the meister, and Daniel Sonya, the weapon. Next was a boy and a girl. The boy was named Soulsky Evans, the weapon, and the girl was named Tsuba Star, the meister. I don't remember the other pairs, but there was something about those two pairs I liked. It turns out Tsuba was Dad's friends Black Star and Tsubaki's daughter and Soulsky was Soul Eater and Maka's son. The other two, Shina and Daniel, were brother and sister and Ms. Sonya's kids. I became good friends with all of them. But there was something about Soulsky that drew me to him. Maybe it was his sketchyness or his hardcore personality. He did look like his mother. Short brownish blonde hair, green eyes, only his attitude and clothes were like his father. He also had sharpish teeth, which made me feel like him considering my teeth I got from my mother who was a wolf witch. No one knew the truth and I wanted to keep it that way. We were dismissed and allowed to leave if we chose.

Chapter 3: After My First Class  
I chose to stay and hang with Soulsky and Tsuba. Skyler had to go back to his house or his parents would worry about him. Tsuba stayed for a little then got a call from her dad saying to come home and tell them about her day and partner. Dad was very laid back about me being out as long as I came home when he told me to. Now it was just me and Soulsky. Soulsky said,

" You know, you don't have to call me Soulsky. My mom chose the name. You can just call me Soul for short. It's what she dose anyway."

" Thanks Soul."

" For what?"

" Staying here and hanging with me."

" Oh ya, no problem. My dad is just gonna pick me up whenever."

For some reason, whenever I was around Soul I had this urge to kiss him but another to just run. He intimidated me, but I loved it. "Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age. I'm radioactive, radioactive!" It was my phone ringing. My ring tone was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

" Hello? Oh hi Dad! Ya, I'm with Soulsky. Don't worry, he's not my partner. Fine, see you soon."

I hung up my phone after Dad disconnected.

" Sorry Soul. My dad needs me home."

" It's fine. Bye."

He kissed me on the cheek then blushed, as did I.

" B-bye."

Bye. That was all I could muster after that kiss. I summoned my skateboard, which I called Skullskate, and jumped on. I felt the edge of my skirt blow up a bit and blushed, remembering Soul was behind me. This was the start of something my dad probably wouldn't be happy with considering how he felt about Soul Eater's personality. Oh well, his loss to not be happy for me.

Chapter 4: Back Home  
I opened the door and when I did, there was a 'pop' and there was confetti everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling was a clothe that said, ' Happy Birthday and Congrats On the Partner' and there was my dad, looking silly.

" What's all this, Dad?"

" It's a congrats on the partner and I also am officially Lord Death now and for you birthday as well."

" That's great!"

I hugged him and my grandfather walked in.

" Now that your Lord Death, send me to my rightful place."

Dad said something very quietly and waved his hand across Grandfather. Then Grandfather started disintegrating. I waved goodbye, as did he and he disappeared. We had a moment of silence for him then we continued the celebration. We had cake and watched TV. After that I told Dad all about Skyler, but didn't mention Soul. Not yet, only when I'm sure of where our relationship is at. Then I got into my pajamas and got into bed. Dad came in and kissed my forehead and said goodnight. I fell asleep instantly with my full belly and and thought of Soul. I can't wait until tomorrow.

Chapter 5: Second School Day  
My dad woke me up at 7:30 and told me to get ready for school. He said I had to arrive at 8:00 exactly. I got dressed and ate breakfast then left for school. I got there at 8:00 just to make my dad happy. Skyler met with me outside the class room and walked in with me. We sat down in our seats and waited for the others to get there. Soul and Tsuba got there at 8:05 because Soul woke up late. Ms. Sonya gave them after school detention because they missed her lecture she did at the beginning of class. Daniel and Shina got there early because their mom was our teacher. I didn't hang out with them as much as I did with Soul and Tsuba. Soul and Tsuba were more fun to hang with. Ever since Soul kissed me, I always blushed when he was next to me. Thankfully in class he sat one person away from me. But at lunch, he would always sit next to me since we had the most to talk about. After school, I walked to the park. Before that I had gotten a milkshake from Death's Burgers. I sat on a bench and started drinking it, then Soul walked over to me.

" Where's Tsuba?" I asked.

" She had to go home and train with her dad. Where's Skyler?"

There was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

" His mom got sick so he had to help her with groceries. You know, he's gay, so you don't have to be jealous."

" I'm not jealous! I hope she gets better though."

He started to blush.

" Yea, me too."

He sat down next to me and started humming to himself "If I lose myself". I liked that song. I started humming along with him.

Chapter 6: It Happens  
Soul stopped humming and looked at me. He didn't do it slowly, that's for sure. He just came at me and kissed me, hard. He then put his arms around me and kept kissing me. Surprisingly, instead of slapping the shit out of him, I kissed back. It was hot. He stopped kissing me and released me from his grip. I was blushing so much. He was too.

" Sorry I didn't ask first. I was to scared you were gonna say no."

" It's alright, besides, I would have said yes. Your a good kisser."

With that, he smiled at me and I smiled back. His sharp, white teeth were showing. I smiled so that I could hide my fangs.

" How come you don't show your teeth when you smile?"

" I think I have, uh, bad teeth! Ya I have really bad teeth."

" No way. let me see."

" No!"

He started reaching for my mouth trying to pull away my lips to see my teeth. He tried twice then on the third time he succeeded. He stared at my fangs.

" Are those... fangs?"

I slapped his hand away and got up and ran. Now that he knew about those, when would he start asking questions. Thankfully he didn't chase me. I got home and told my dad I needed to speak with him.

" How would you feel if someone found out I had fangs?"

" I would be a little worried, but would help you make an excuse as to why they are there."

" What if it was Soulsky that found out?"

" I would be a little more worried."

" What if I fell in love with Soulsky?"

" That is forbidden."

" Why?"

" Some secrets are better left kept secret."

" Ok, what ever. Goodnight."

" I love you, Okana, I just don't want your heart broken."

I just looked at my dad for a moment then walked to my room. I went in and shut my door behind me. Then Liz knocked on my door.

" Okana, you alright?"

" Come in."

She came into my room and closed my door. She sat on my bed next to me. I started tearing up, then hugged Liz and bawled my eyes out.

" Okana, what's wrong?!"

" I'm in love with Soulsky!"

" What's so bad about that?"

" My dad said it's forbidden but he won't tell me why."

" Oh, it's ok. I know your father wouldn't approve of this but-"

" And Soulsky found out about my fangs!"

" Oh, that's bad. You know what? Go for it."

" What?"

" Be with Soulsky. If he really loves you he will respect your secrets. I know Lord Death wouldn't approve but your dad has always sorta been a stick in the mud when it comes to love. Don't worry I'll make up excuses for you to go on dates with him and stuff."

I stop crying and hug Liz.

" Thanks Liz!"

" No problem."

She smiled at me. I like her smile. I smiled back with my fangs. It was nice bing able to show them.

Chapter 7: My First Date  
I get up and do my regular routine. I then leave for school. When I get there the first person I notice is Soulsky, waiting for me at the front gate. When I got close to him, he reaches out his hand and grabs mine. He then pulls me twards him and kisses me. There were people around us and they all gasped, giggled, or whispered. I was blushing so much! I pulled away from him and stared at him.

" Why did you-?"

" Can I talk to you after school?"

" Yea, where?"

" Soul Café."

" Ok, we can walk over together."

" Alright."

That whole day was suspenseful. At lunch Soulsky sat with me, during breaks he hung with me and occasionally, when we were walking from class to class, he would hold my hand. It kinda made me wonder what this was all a out. I thought that when we met up he would ask about my fangs and stuff. But little did I know that that would be my first date. Finally the finale bell for school rang. I grabbed my stuff and booked it to the gate. And there was Soul, waiting for me. He saw me and waved, smiling. We then started walking over to Soul Café. When we got there, we got a table for two. Soul ordered coffee and I ordered some vanilla chai. We sat in silence for a moment, then Soul asked,

" How do you feel about me?"

" I love you, but my father says I'm not allowed to. He won't tell me why though."

" I love you too, and my dad was a little skeptical about it, but was fine with it after a while."

" If we start dating it has to be in secret. Are you fine with that? My "aunt" Liz can help me make up excuses to meet with you out of school and stuff."

" I'd be fine with that."

" Good."

I move my chair so I'm next to him. Our coffee and chai arrive and after we each take a sip, we kiss a quick, sweet kiss. I hear an old couple go,  
" Awwww"  
And a group of 15 and 16 year olds whispered stuff and one girl among them sighed a longing sigh. I would need to get used to it. This is gonna be a regular thing from now on. Man, this was different! I loved it! After we finished our coffee and chai, we ordered a chocolate muffin to share. We left with it and started walking to his house. We arrived there and Soul opened the door.

" Mom, I'm home! And I brought her!"

Mrs. Evans walked out of the kitchen and walked twards us.

" Hi, I'm Mrs. Evans but you can call me Maka if you want."

" Thanks Mrs. Evans."

" Soulsky! Bring her into the living room!"

" Ok dad!"

We walked through the kitchen to the living room. We found Soul's dad on the couch watching TV. He got up and fist pumped Soul then looked me up and down. He then leaned over to Soul and whispered,

" She's a good one. Make sure you keep her."

I blushed and so did Soul. Mr. Evans looked at me and said,

" I'm Soul "Eater" Evans. You can call me mr. Evans or Soul Eater."

" Thanks Mr. Evans."

" You have respect. I like that."

" Thank you."

" Dad, can she stay for dinner?"

" Maka, what do you think?"

" Do you eat fish?"

" Yes."

" Then she's staying."

Mrs. Evans started cooking and when she was done we all sat down and ate. It was quite good. Afterwards we all washed our dishes. Then Soul took me up to his room. He showed me some videos on his computer, then it got, not necessarily weird, but different. He turned off his computer and sat on the bed with me. He then turned his face to me and started leaning foreword as did I. Our lips touched as he rubbed my thigh and as I ran my fingers through his hair. He pushed me down onto the bed, which, surprisingly, I enjoyed, and stood on all fours above me. He then continued kissing me and started kissing my neck when, " Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age, whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh I'm radioactive, radio-"

" Hello? Hi dad. No, no, I'm not hurt, I'm fine. I'm just at Soulsky's house. I was only having dinner! What the hell?! You think I'm lying to you?! You know, if you have secrets you keep from me, you shouldn't give me shit when I'm not even lying to you! What the fuck?! You know what? What if I don't come home, huh? Oh, shut the fuck up. Liz was right! You know nothing about being in love! You could never understand! I hope you go live in a hermit hole and ruin love for everyone because you suck as Lord Death! Oh, I don't give a fuck! Forget it!"

I hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. I then sunk to my knees and burst into tears. Soul came down to me and tried to comfort me. I threw myself into his arms and cried. I couldn't go home, not after that.

" You can stay here if you need to."

Soul's words cushioned me.

" Thank you, Soul."

Chapter 8: I Have To Go Home  
I wake up in the pajamas Soul let me borrow in Soul's bed. I wake him up, needing to find clothes to wear. He gets up and grabs a black jacket, skinny jeans that are too small for him, a Death City shirt, and some boxers for me to wear. I put them on while he got dressed. He saw me change into them and kept staring and smiling when he would see something he liked. It made me blush whenever I would notice. I honestly didn't want to go to school since my father would be there. But I had to. I summoned Skullskate while Soul borrowed his dad's motorcycle. We rode to school together. But when we got there, my father was waiting outside the gates for us. He motioned for Sid to grab Soul. He did and he didn't let go. My father then grabbed me and dragged me to the Death Room.

" Why are you doing this dad?!"

" I can't tell you. I promised."

" Well tell me anyway or I'm leaving!"

" Fine! It's because I hate Soul Eater Evans! He stole Maka! Before I met your mother I was so in love with Maka, but she was always with Evans. After you turned two, they started dating. I hate him for that, and I don't want you to suffer because of an Evans!"

" What if his son was like Maka instead of him?"

" it wouldn't be as bad, but I would still be skeptical about your dating."

" So your just against Soulsky because he reminds you of Soul Eater? That's bull shit! Your such a jerk! No your more than a jerk, your an asshole!"

" Okana, please calm down-"

" No! I'm tired of all your bull shit! Enough all ready! Just let me love who I love!"

My father just stared at me. I started tearing up and ran away. My dad didn't stop me. I found Soul outside of detention. I grabbed his hand and said,

" We're leaving."

After I said that we ran to his house. His parents would understand, right? I hoped they would. We got there, but Soul's parents weren't there. Fuck. Oh, there they are.

" Soul? What are you doing here? You look like you've been running."

" Lord Death found out."

Soul's parents looked at each other and nodded. They then unlocked their door and took us inside. They packed two backpacks with food, clothes, water, money, and bedding. They then brought them out to the car and put them in the back. They then opened the doors and motioned for us to get in. We got in and Mr. Evans got in the drivers seat and Mrs. Evans got in the passenger side. Mr. Evans then turned on the car and started driving twards the edge of Death City. I knew what they were doing. They were hiding us. They drove us through the desert and into a forest. They then drove us to the next town and turned down a road. We arrived at a cottage that was old and falling apart. They stopped the car and got out. They grabbed the bags and motioned for us to follow. They went inside and opened a wall. On the other side was a giant house next to a waterfall. It was beautiful.

" You guys can stay here. It's very hard to find from above and below. You should be safe here. You might even be able to live here and have a family. If you want."

A few years later, I went to the nearest town and found a newspaper. It said,

Lord Death's daughter has been found, dead. A funeral will be held May 20th.

Then below the heading was a photo of me. I bought some food and water and the newspaper. On may 20th, I went to the so called funeral. All I found was all of Death City mourning over an empty coffin. Wearing an old jacket with the hood up and some jeans and being pregnant, no one recognized me. I left early, then as soon as I got home, I went into labor. I wake up with two twins in my arms. One was a girl with white hair and black stripes on half her head. The other was a boy with black hair and no stripes. I decided to name the girl Spirit "Stealer" Evans and the boy Cloud Evans. They both opened their eyes. Spirit had red eyes like her grandfather and Cloud had green eyes like his grandmother. I assumed that Spirit was a Grim Reaper, her having stripes, but I was wrong, as I found out when she and Cloud started at DWMA.

Extra:

Tsuba: Okana, can I talk to you?  
Okana: Sure.  
Tsuba: I- sniff- I'm in love with Skyler!  
Okana: Ummm, I don't think that works...  
Tsuba: Oh, are you two dating?  
Okana: No! He's like a brother to me.  
Tsuba: Am I too boyish for him?  
Okana: No! If you were more like a boy he might like you.  
Tsuba: that's it! I'm too girly for him!  
Okana: it's more than just that.  
Tsuba: sob, sob,- but I love him!- sniff, sob  
Okana: HE'S GAY!  
Tsuba: Oh. I thought something was up with him and Daniel Sonya. I heard that they kissed in the boys bathroom :3.  
Okana: *facepalm*


End file.
